


Paint Streaks - Epilogue

by vejiraziel



Series: Paint Streaks [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Slashy goodness. Angst. Fluff. Implied Character Death.
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/pseuds/vejiraziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is a very careful observer of many things, and few details ever escape him. He puts that ability to good use, and Jazz discovers that use was not the one he could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Streaks - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[snugsbunny](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) egged me into writing this part, too. This is for ya, bun bun! I won't spoil anything so the rest of the notes can be found at the end.

Title: Paint Streaks - Epilogue  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slashy goodness. Angst. Fluff. Implied Character Death.  
Pairings: Implied Blaster x Tracks, Inferno x Red Alert. Prowl x Jazz.  
Characters:Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Surprises.  
Summary: Prowl is a very careful observer of many things, and few details ever escape him. He puts that ability to good use, and Jazz discovers that use was not the one he could have expected.  
Notes: Because [](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**snugsbunny**](http://snugsbunny.livejournal.com/) egged me into writing this part, too. This is for ya, bun bun! I won't spoil anything so the rest of the notes can be found at the end.

"Primus! Talk about getting yourself messy, young mech." Sideswipe smiled as he dabbed a soft cloth into the sink partly filled with cleanser, squeezing it as much as he could with one hand before he brought it up to a little golden face, earning a whimper of protest. "I know you don't like it but work with me this time, please?"

"Hey, 'Swipe, where the pits are you? We're all waiting for you!"

Sideswipe jumped and muttered a low curse at the sudden comm-link from his twin brother. "I'm on my way, sparklet got all dirty and I had to get him all clean before the opening or you'd start throwing a fit."

"Well, hurry. It's almost time!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Sideswipe huffed and closed the link with his brother, turning to look at the little sparkling in his arms with a sour expression. "The nerve of that mech, he let's you get all dirty then I gotta get you cleaned and still has the struts to get impatient and complain." The red twin shook his head and continued to clean the sparkling's face and little chest and hands, murmuring soft nonsense as the sparkling whimpered his distaste. "Shh, it's all right, Stepper, I'm done now. Let's go back, Sunshine's waiting."

Sideswipe kissed the sparkling's helm, hushing him tenderly as the little one curled more against his chest plates. Once he the sparkling was feeling comfortable again the red mech strode away from the small service room, navigating his way through the gallery. It was a momentous occasion for his twin brother, after so many long vorns lost in the civil war that nearly drove their kind to extinction and their planet to its demise, peace had finally been reached.

It had not been without loses and sacrifices, a few of which hit too close at home for Sideswipe. The thought of those who had been lost and those who almost left them made him hold the sparkling closer, as if unconsciously seeking comfort in the little body as well as trying to protect it. He truly wished Stepper would never live through a war like he and Sunstreaker had when they had barely reached their adulthood.

Sensing Sideswipe's inner turmoil, the sparkling whimpered and shifted in distress, prompting Sideswipe to realize he was projecting his sadness through the bond he shared with the little one. The red warrior, still modified into a Lamborghini hushed the sparkling again, pressing tender kisses against his little helm. "It's okay, Stepper. Everything's all right." He projected love and comfort at the sparkling, reminding himself today was a happy one.

They all had fought hard to achieve what would occur in the gallery in the rebuilt Cybertron. It was almost surreal to think about it, only some Earth years ago their planet was still on the verge of death, and now, with a little luck and many sacrifices, their home planet was being restored to its former glory. It pained him that some mechs wouldn't be there to see Cybertron bloom into a grandiose planet once again, even the knowledge they were in the Matrix now did little to ease the losses. He couldn't help a shudder as he remembered the pain he and his twin felt within their sparks, the pain they shared with their spark carrier when the war struck their family with full force.

Stepper stirred again, whimpering louder than before. Sideswipe chastised himself as he forced the sad thoughts away, trying to ease the sparkling as he moved through the gathered crowd. It had been almost two Earth years since then, but the experience wasn't easy to leave behind. Still, Stepper's creation represented hope in Sideswipe's and many of their former comrade's sparks. He had the honor of being the first sparkling to be created in vorns, and the one to be fully earth born.

It hadn't been long since Stepper was brought back to Cybertron, when Sunstreaker led the efforts to restore the art gallery in the newly rebuilt city of Iacon. It would be the first exhibition his brother would present since the beginning of Megatron's revolution, and many of their former Autobot comrades and former Decepticons were here for the grand opening. Most of them had earned an honorable retirement, and others pursued old careers, while others tried for new endeavors.

Sideswipe himself took back to his merchant livelihood, taking to handle trades between Cybertron and Earth. He was responsible for the promotion of his twin's artwork, as well as art coming from Earth. Many of the paintings in the exposition were reproductions and some originals graciously donated by Earth artists, while the rest of the collection were pieces produced by Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe smiled as he approached the hall where his brother's secret piece would be unveiled. His twin was already waiting impatiently, giving him an annoyed glare for taking so long. Sideswipe wished he could have rolled his optics at the petulant look his twin was shooting at him. He smiled when he recognized the smaller frame of his spark carrier, feeling the warmth of Jazz's love and pride towards them for what they had achieved and the role they had in the reconstruction of their home world.

Stepper stirred again, though this time it was to turn around chirping softly as his little white hand reached out, wanting to be picked.

"About time," Sunstreaker grumbled and watched Sideswipe hold out the little sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sideswipe huffed but smiled as he watched Stepper coo softly and snuggle against a warm white chest.

Jazz laughed softly, stroking gently the sparkling's white helm. "Missed ya father, didn't ya?" Stepper cooed louder, nuzzling his little horned helm against Jazz's hand.

"His father missed him, too."

Sideswipe smirked and watched his little brother curl more against Prowl's chest while trying to nuzzle against Jazz's hand, the sparkling's soft chirrs and coos had everyone around them smiling goofily.

"Yeah, daddy missed him, as well." Sideswipe watched as Jazz rested his head against Prowl's shoulder, and his bonded's arm wrap around his waist to hold him close while the former saboteur stroked a finger along one of Stepper's stubby sensory horns.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and watched as his little brother was showered with affection, not too different from how he and Sideswipe had been treated by their progenitors a long time ago. Stepper was like a diminutive copy of Jazz in all senses, but his colors were inverted, just like Prowl's.

Sunstreaker remembered vaguely a toy from his and Sideswipe's sparklinghood that resembled Stepper with almost eerie precision, down to the burnt gold colored face plates that weren't too common, but he always dismissed the thought as mere coincidence. "Are we ready?" He asked with just a pinch of annoyance on his voice.

"Cool yer engine, Sunshine," Jazz laughed and retrieved Stepper from his father's arms, nudging Prowl to take his place next to Sunstreaker. The former saboteur nuzzled his sparkling's helm as he moved to stand next to his bonded, Sideswipe standing next to his twin brother as Sunstreaker addressed the crowd.

The past two Earth years had been a hard time, when the war seemed so close to a favorable end for the Autobots, the Decepticons had managed to turn the tide on them again, taking over their planet and forcing them to colonize the moons to orchestrate further attacks. They were finally cornering the Decepticons and hopefully one last attack would grant them the final push to defeat their enemies and bring peace to Cybertron once and for all.

That had been the plan, but that final trip to Earth to get more energon to power the last strike turned out to be disastrous all together. Jazz had to fight back a shudder as he remembered the immeasurable pain shooting through his spark as Prowl... He shook his head a little to clear his processors, smiling at the comforting wave of love coming from his bonded's spark. Jazz still didn't know how Prowl survived that, but he wasn't going to question his good fortune, his bonded had survived although he had been in such critical condition that for a while it seemed Prowl wouldn't make it. It was only through Jazz's, Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's sparks sustaining Prowl's that the Datsun's odds of survival increased.

It hadn't been the way Jazz would have liked to reveal the relationship between Prowl, himself and the twins, but the urgency of the situation called for extreme measures, and when First Aid requested help to sustain Prowl during the most critical hours, their twins stepped forward to do what they could for their sire's life.

To their joy, Prowl fought for dear life through the ordeal and after spending some time in intensive care, surrounded by his bonded and children, the tactician made a full recovery. They had stayed on Earth guarding Autobot city as the last steps towards full fledged victory and re-claim of their home planet was achieved. During that time Jazz officially retired from service, deciding to focus on his family and in assisting the rebuilding of their home.

Prowl had been unsure of what path to take, whether to continue his service as tactician and high profile officer for the high command, or finally take to retirement. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both chose to retire, having had enough of the war and continuous fighting, they desired peace and the chance to live the lives that had been denied to them.

In the end, Prowl was offered a deal he couldn't refuse, and although no longer an active member of the Autobot high command, he became an advisor and was given the task to assign employment to those who retired and were unsure of what direction to take with their own lives. It was a task he began to handle on Earth as he and Jazz were considering to remain in the planet that had become a second home for the foreseeable future. It was as they began to settle into that new life that by mutual agreement they sought to conceive a third child, and they knew Primus was smiling at them when their efforts were rewarded with Stepper's little spark.

Now here they were, barely a few weeks after Stepper's detachment, standing before fellow Cybertronians for the revelation of Sunstreaker's masterpiece that would mark the official inauguration of the art gallery in New Iacon. The golden Lamborghini had approached his father with a request a little before Stepper detached, desiring the opening to be even more special and signal a new beginning for their kind.

Jazz smiled as Sunstreaker's speech came to an end and they stepped aside to reveal two pictures covered with long curtains to keep them secret. Sunstreaker pulled the curtain covering his painting, unveiling a large painting of the Ark crew, who were not only heroes of the war, but also a second family for them all. The audience murmured in amazement as they clapped, taking in all the rich details of Sunstreaker's painting. The Ark, which existed no more, was bathed in the golden sunlight of planet Earth as the original crew stood outside of it. Two humans sitting on Bumblebee's shoulders while a third, a female, sat on Ironhide's.

It wasn't just a painting about the crew to honor comrades, but to show the family they had become, and the friends they made in the strange organic planet that became a key piece to end the war and help restore Cybertron.

Pleased with the response to his painting, Sunstreaker tipped his head towards his father, prompting Prowl to reveal his own contribution to the opening ceremony and the collection to be permanently in display within the gallery.

Jazz grinned as his bonded's painting was revealed, earning surprised, shocked gasps from all present. It was a painting some of the oldest mechs and femmes present had seen, at least in a way, a long, long time ago. A black and white mech laying down on a berth with two well known front line warriors curled against him like two sparklings enjoying their carrier's affection and love, the visored mech's arms were wrapped loosely around the red and golden twins and between them, cuddled against his daddy's mid section, was a black and white sparkling with a little golden face and a tiny golden visor. Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's hands holding the little one, keeping him warm and secure.

A round of applause, 'awws' and other sounds of surprise or delight had Prowl ducking his head a little, but he smiled nonetheless. The painting brought closure to him, and allowed him to embrace his artwork fully once more. He had managed to replace the painting the war took from him, feeling content at being able to openly show his bondmate and his three children together, as the family that he had been blessed with.

The little coos of wonder coming from Stepper had Prowl turn his attention to his youngest son, his smile growing wider as the sparkling did what he saw all the adult mechs do, clapping his little white hands together. Prowl felt Sunstreaker's hand on his arm, and Sideswipe's on his shoulder, turning his attention to his twins to watch them smile at him and join their young brother in his clapping, there was pride gleaming in their optics, the pride of being his and Jazz's sons.

"May we take a capture for the news feeds, please?" Slamdance asked, pushing past the crowd.

Jazz nudged his mate and they moved forward, Sunstreaker standing by Prowl while Sideswipe moved to Jazz's side, Stepper still clapping happily in his daddy's arms looking up at his father. He didn't know what was going on in reality, only a few Earth weeks old to comprehend the importance of this moment, all he knew was that within his little spark, he could feel the love and happiness this moment brought to the four sparks linked to his own, and that was all that really mattered.

\----------------------

Notes x 2: Oh gawds, okay. First of all, I'm leaving a few things here to reader's interpretation, namely what bots did die during the course of the war and whether or not the Autobot High command is in Optimus' or Rodimus' hands. Also up to you if you think Ratchet and Co. died at the shuttle Attack. Even if they didn't, First Aid had to be the one playing chief medical officer until Ratchet recovered, so don't take that to mean he kicked the bucket.

The bit about Prowl being given the duty of assigning jobs to Autobots after the war was taken from a wiki article. Whether that's truth or not, I just took it and ran away with it.

Last but no least, Stepper is the japanese name for the Autobot Ricochet. It's up to the reader to decide if Stepper is Ricochet reborn or 'his last gift' to his twin brother. Or whatever, you draw your conclusions about the sparklet.

Once more, I thank everyone who stuck with this long aft fic of mine (for my standards this is long, ok? XD) and those who took the time to comment. I'm sorry I've been made of fail and haven't replied to all of them yet.


End file.
